Primal Fury
e 32% . **Ataque de parede infringe 167 / 208 / 333 / 417 de dano. **Ataque deslizante infringe 214 / 267.5 / 428 / 536 de dano. **Ataque aéreo e ataques de pancadas infringem 200 / 250 / 400 / 500 de dano e ataques de pancada infligem um adicional 150 de dano de com um 30% de chance de status dentro de 3''' metros. *Os ataques têm um multiplicador '''200% crítico com uma chance crítica 25% e uma chance de status de 30%. *O dano é afetado pela Força da Habilidade, pelo contador de combates corpo a corpo e pela maioria dos mods. **Como por exemplo, com um , e maximizados, os ataques normais de um Primal Fury nível 3 irão lidar (1 + Mods de Dano) (1 + Mods Elementais) (1 + Mods de Força) }} (1 + 1.2) (1 + 0.9) (1 + 0.3)|mt=y}} dano. **Os mods que afetam o incluem: ***dano (ex., ) ***dano físico (ex., ) ***dano elemental (ex., ) ***Facção (ex., ) ***canalização (ex., ) ***Chance crítica e multiplicador crítico (ex., e ) ***Chance de Status (ex., e ) ***Velocidade de ataque (ex., e ) ***alcance (ex., ) *** *** *** *** ****Embora oficialmente os bônus de Mods de Conjunto não afetem as armas exaltadas (com exceção do Conjunto Sacrificial, o Conjunto Gladiator ainda pode ser aplicado se equipado com armas corpo a corpo ou robóticas (ou seja, Helios/Helios Prime) / ), e não na Arma Exaltada em si. **Mods de alcance corpo a corpo afetam o alcance inicial do Fúria Primeva, mas não'''afetam o raio de ataques de pancada. **Iron Staff '''não pode ser equipado com mods de ampliação de armas (por exemplo, ), mods específicos de classe (por exemplo, ), modificadores de combate corpo-a-corpo (exceto ), Mods Acolyte (por exemplo, ) ou Mods Amalgam). **Riven Mods não são gerados para Iron Staff. **O decaimento do contador combo de Primal Fury é afetado pelo Power Spike. **Dano radial de ataques de pancadas diminui com a distância, não tem uma chance crítica, não é afetado pelo Combate de Combate Corpo a Corpo, e irá escalonar os inimigos dentro do alcance. **As finalizações de solo infligem 300% do dano total modificado de ataques normais. As finalizações incitadas infligem 2400% do dano total modificado de ataques normais como dano . ***A composição de dano de uma finalização de solo é o mesmo que um ataque normal modificado. ***Os multiplicadores de finalização de ambos os ataques são afetados pelo . **Cada ataque é adicionado ao Combate Corpo a Corpo; no entanto, o dano radial de ataques de pancada "não" são. *'Sinergia da Habilidade:' Ao ativar Primal Fury com um Celestial Twin ativo, o gêmeo também equipará o Iron Staff. *Primal Fury drena 5''' de energia por segundo enquanto está ativa e permanecerá ativa até que a energia de Wukong seja esgotada, ou a habilidade seja desativada pressionando a tecla de habilidade novamente. **O custo de energia de ativação é afetada pela Eficiência da Habilidade, e o consumo de energia é afetado pela eficiência da habilidade e Duração da Habilidade. **Wukong '''não pode reabastecer energia usando , Energy Vampire, regeneração de energia do Rift Plane , Energizing Dash ou Restauração de energia da equipe enquanto Primal Fury está ativo, mas pode reabastecer energia usando Orbes de Energia, Orbes da Morte no Void , , ou . **A energia do Primal Fury não é convertida em escudos por Mods Augur. *Enquanto Primal Fury estiver ativo, bloqueios reduzirá o dano frontal recebido em 60% '''. **A redução de dano '''não é afetada pela Força da Habilidade. * Primal Fury é afetado por e pode ativar Arcanes de Warframe e Arcanos Exodia. *Enquanto Primal Fury estiver ativo, Iron Staff é a única arma branca que Wukong pode usar. No entanto, suas outras habilidades ainda podem ser lançadas normalmente. *O Primal Fury vem instalado com sua própria postura. Combos adicionais serão desbloqueados à medida que Primal Fury aumenta de nível. *As extremidades da Iron Staff têm porções feitas de energia. **Essas porções são afetadas pela cor da energia de Wukong. **Com o bônus de alcance ativo, essas partes são alongadas. *Os ataques de Primal Fury podem causar dano aos inimigos em todo o Rift Plane. |stance = |weapon = | augment = | tips = *It is preferable to use over when modding for pure damage as the former adds more damage to Primal Fury than the latter. **Even with Steel Charge equipped, using will provide a larger increase in damage than . | bugs = }} Categoria:Wukong Categoria: Habilidades de Warframe